Daddy's thoughts
by princessNikki18
Summary: Little stories of what daddy's thinking of his little girl. Role play
1. Daddy's whore

Oh baby  
You know you love it when daddy wakes you up like this.  
I heard you last night sweetie, I heard you fingering that pretty pink cunt of yours and whispering daddy's name. Was your cunt hungry for daddy baby? Did you need daddy to come fill you up? My little cock hungry bitch. Your little pussy needs to be filled with your daddy doesn't it? Don't worry baby daddy will give you all the cock you want. Just lie back and let me taste my little fuck hole first. Want you nice and sloppy when I slide my cock into your tight little cunt. Shhhh honey don't make too much noise, you don't want mommy to hear do you? Good girl  
My perfect little whore  
So wet for daddy  
Dripping down your thighs so daddy can clean you up.  
My little fuck hole.  
Cock hungry for daddy  
Always ready to be a filthy little whore for daddy.  
Daddy loves that baby. Loves what a horny bitch you are for your father. Let me take care of you honey. Lie back and let me fuck your tiny  
Cunt with my tongue. You want my fingers up there too baby? Oh yes of course you do you little hungry whore? Good girl just take my fingers while I suck on your clit.  
That's it baby  
Good little girl for daddy  
I can feel your cunt pulsing against my fingers and tongue  
Cum for daddy baby  
Give daddy your filthy slutty cum  
Daddy wants to lick you clean my little bitch  
Good girl  
Cum for daddy honey  
Come on daddy's tongue  
That's it honey  
Good girl  
Now lie back while daddy slides his cock inside that sloppy little fuck  
Hole and use my little baby.  
You want that don't you? You want daddy to use your holes?  
Good honey just relax and enjoy


	2. Getting dirty

When Edward got out of the shower he saw his daughter sitting on his bed with nothing but a skirt on. His cock stirred to life as he thought about this forbidden fantasy he'd been trying to hide from himself. Did his little baby want the same thing as him? Could it be that easy?

"Uhhhhh baby what're you doing in daddy's room darling? Why aren't you wearing a shirt baby? What if mom walks in here"

"Daddy mommy left for work already, and I had a bad dream daddy I just ran here will you come lie down with me daddy"

"Oh baby of course daddy will come lie down with you sugar, let me just put some clothes on honey"

"No daddy no clothes, I'm not wearing any either, Mmm plus uhh there's something else I want to do daddy"

"What is it baby?"

"Daddy please don't get mad but I want to taste your daddy cock. I know I'm not supposed to but I think it will make me feel better"

"Oh. Honey. Okay whatever you want baby you know daddy loves you and I just want to make you feel better. Okay sit back on your heels and daddy will come take care of your mouth. Open wide pumpkin let daddy in there. Ohhhhhh yes my baby that's it close your lips around me and suck really good. Suck it like a Popsicle. Yes sugar that's it take it all the way in baby all the way in. Ohhhh my baby that's perfect, have you been practicing for daddy sweetheart? I'm so proud of you you're making daddy so happy. You're not scared anymore are you baby"

"Mmmmmm no daddy this feels so good now I know exactly what to do when I have a nightmare. Mmm what's this juice coming out of you daddy it tastes so good. Can I drink it all daddy?"

"of course baby what ever you want"


	3. My little cum slut

Does that feel good angel? Do you feel naughty baby? Seducing your daddy like that. You're so wet baby. What a good little girl. Open wide for your daddy baby, spread your legs. That's it honey. You like the way your daddy rubs your clit baby? Good girl.

What a sweet little cunt my little girl has. I own this cunt now baby, I want you to remember that. I own all your little holes. Let me taste that mouth baby, let me taste how sweet you are. Mmmmmmm the sweetest baby girl. Oh you like that little girl? I can tell honey, your pussy is gripping my fingers so right. So wet and warm baby. So right for her daddy.

What a good baby whore you are. Good girl, work yourself on my fingers baby, let me feel your juice run down my hands. I'm gonna make my naughty girl lick my fingers clean after baby. So you can taste how sweet you are. Mmm baby keep moving on my fingers angel, your daddy loves his little fuck doll, his little cum slut. Yes that's it baby, grind down on these fingers. You want another one in there baby? Oh fuck you little slut, you want all of them? You want all five baby? You want your daddy to stretch you out? Oh what a good little girl.

Such a hungry pussy for your daddy. Oh yes take them little girl, take all of them, swallow my hand you little whore. Oh fuckkkk yes baby. Come for me, come for your daddy. That's it baby, all over my hand. Good girl, my little angel, my little naughty girl slut, letting daddy take care of her. What a big girl. Now lick your daddy's hand clean. I want you to taste every drop of your cream. I want to taste and smell you on your mouth when I take it again.


	4. Cock whore

That's it honey take it baby. Take daddy's cock, all of me sweet baby. My princess was made to take daddy's cock wasn't she? Oh fuck yes baby show daddy how much you want it. That's it baby bounce on daddy's cock angel. What a good girl for daddy.

Let me feel your tits in my hand. Mmmmm so soft baby, your nipples are so hard honey. You want daddy to pinch them for you? You want daddy to take them in my mouth? Oh yeah baby arch for daddy, show him how much you want this my little slut.

Seducing daddy, making daddy fuck his little girl right on the couch where anyone can hear. My naughty little girl. Working daddy up so much he doesn't care who walks in while I destroy my little girls cunt. Mmmmmm so bad for daddy little baby.

You want daddy's cum honey? You want daddy to flood my baby's pussy with my cum. Or you want in your mouth princess? You want to swallow all of daddy's juices, make your mouth so full that they drip down to your chin, to your boobs. How do you want it baby? How about a little of both princess? How about I flood this juicy tight hole full of my cream and you can lick the rest off daddy.

Sound good angel? You gonna be a naughty girl for daddy? That's my big girl. Fucking daddy on the couch, moaning for daddy, squirming on daddy's cock. So perfect baby. Daddy's favorite little whore. So good for daddy. Mmmmmm daddy's getting close baby. That's right. Pull him in tighter honey. Ohhhhh yesss. There we go angel. Take it honey. Take all my cum. Good girl. Daddy's big girl.

Now slide off daddy princess and lick up what's left. Mmmmmmm. That's right baby, so good for daddy, my favorite little girl. You want daddy to lick you clean too honey? Okay baby daddy will take care of his little girl. Come sit on daddy's face baby, let daddy clean it all up.


	5. Princess Boobs

"Yes please daddy that feels so good. They feel so sore daddy and tingly"

I know baby. My big girls growing up honey. Daddy will make them feel better princess. You like this baby? You like daddy massaging your pretty little tits baby? That's my good girl. Daddy likes making sure his princess is growing all big and nice. Daddy will take care of it baby. Just come into daddy's room every day and daddy will massage your pretty titties for you angel and make sure they're growing okay. You want that baby? You want daddy to take care of you? How about this angel? You like when daddy pulls on your nipples like this?

"Unggggghh daddy that feels so good daddy, it's making me all wet in my panties"

Oh baby that's what daddy likes to hear. That's good baby that's what supposed to happen. After daddy massages your beautiful breasts you want daddy to check your cunt baby? You want daddy to massage you down there princess? You want that baby? That's my good girl relax honey and let daddy take care of everything.


	6. Helping daddy

She couldn't move, handcuffed to the chair, Daddy sitting in front of her watching, Daddy pushing the remote button, him smiling wickedly, the wand turning on, running, then Daddy turning it off again. Varying the lengths of time he'd leave it on so she couldn't calibrate her reactions, the variation driving her mad.

Daddy walking up beside her, his cock so, so hard, so big, him sucking her swollen hot breasts, her hot swollen nipples suddenly turning the wand on when she started to say no. Daddy not stopping, trailing his fingers over her belly, tickling over her freshly shaven smooth bald little mound.

Daddy fingering the cleft of her swollen little cunny, creamy little circles over her clit just as he'd turn it back off again, and then back on the wand humming between her legs, her sitting on the shaft; her hot little cunny dripping hot wet she couldn't help sliding on it, like a cock between her legs, Daddy's cock between her legs, she couldn't believe she'd even thought it. Trying not to rock her little hips, the wand humming her giving in to its insistence.

She didn't care any more if it was in front of Daddy, her body tingling all over, the throbbing so deep inside, her so hot she could scream, Daddy turning off the wand, then turning it right back on again causing her to throw her head back, him smiling. He gave her no room to expect or anticipate it.

In a pause, her barely able to breathe, Daddy rubbing his cock on her swollen breasts, over her hot little nipples, her finding herself leaning toward to it. Daddy kneeling in front of her, holding her bare legs apart, spreading her legs so wide, her bald little cunny open to his gaze, her little slit opening wider over the shaft of the wand, Daddy kissing her bare smooth skin. His growling, mmmggghh, Daddy mouthing and licking her bald little mound, so smooth, so beautiful he growled.

His little girl's taste, her baby cream he growled as he dipped a finger through her slippery little slit and tasted her on his big finger, him looking into her eyes. Her little cunny throbbing, her wanting what was going to happen next, him licking the cleft of her warm, perfect, bald little sex, her pink little slit dripping hot wet, Daddy sucking on her clit, moaning how she was creaming, sopping wet making her cream even more.

Daddy reaching up and kneading her swollen throbbing breasts, rolling her aching nipples between his big fingers, pulling, sucking, licking them until they were wet and shiny too, until she couldn't take it anymore, her trying to buck her little hips restrained.

Daddy returning to his little baby's bald little cunny, mouthing her hot little cunt, Daddy fucking her with his tongue, Daddy pressing the button, the wand humming, her quivering hot slick little cunny wrapped around the shaft; she gushed creamy warm wet, moaned, every time it stopped and her body would relax, and Daddy would lick her open little cunt, the cleft her bald little pink cunny, her trying to roll her little hips off the wand so Daddy could lick more, more of her little cunny, her bald little baby slit, her warm little hole.

Him growling she was his hot little baby, Daddy's little fuck toy, Daddy's little fuck doll. She couldn't believe she wanted to suck Daddy's cock, she couldn't believe she was nodding, yes, Daddy's little fuck doll. She wanted Daddy to fuck her. Daddy standing and straddling her legs, his cock so thick and huge, Daddy as hot as she was, his cock pouring with pre-cum, her wanting to taste him.

She was breathing so hard as he pressed the thick meaty weight of his daddy-cock to her chest. Daddy so unbelievably hard, so unbelievable big, him sliding the shaft of his pulsing hard cock between her swollen hot breasts slick with Daddy's pre-cum shiny and warm and wet.

Daddy pushing her tits together around his throbbing organ, her looking down at it, her moaning little mewls, Daddy fucking her hot swollen tits. Her looking down at the big head of Daddy's cock, leaning forward, her hair falling around her face, Daddy pulling it back, her mouth open, Daddy fucking her tits, the big shiny head sliding up so close, her trying to reach it."


	7. Movies with Daddy

"Daddy and his little baby went to the movies every Sunday afternoon, something they did special together. They'd gone to see 'Stealing Beauty.' She'd wanted to see it so badly, neither of them having any idea there'd be the dreamy oral sex scene with Liv Tyler's character.

Sitting side to side in the theater seats as they always did, her arm so warm through Daddy's arm as she often did, Daddy had just put his hand on her leg, as he often did, just the two of them in the dark amid the full theater. This time though when Daddy put his hand on her leg, he hadn't expected to touch her bare skin her skirt ridden up, her wearing her thigh high stockings.

In an instant he deliberated whether to move his hand away, rationalizing if he did, it would call attention to it, and there wasn't anything wrong, he always put his hand on her leg at the movies. Except this time, he had to try to pretend he wasn't acutely aware of just how smooth and warm and sexy his little baby's bare thigh was, him looking down to see his hand in her leg, him looking at his little baby, how beautiful she was when she looked up at him and smiled before looking back up at the big screen.

He'd already been sitting there for ten minutes his hand practically vibrating with the contact, his warm hand, so large on his beautiful little baby's bare inner thigh, the heat and aliveness of her skin like he'd put his hand on coals; he was so hyper aware of his hand between her legs, the flow of energy between his hand and his baby's bare warm skin his cock had gotten unimaginably, uncomfortably hard, so tight in his jeans.

Unable to think of anything else, he struggled with whether to move when his little baby laid her hand on his. His cock throbbing hard in his pants, he worried when the light got brighter she'd see how hard he was, that she'd notice the huge bulge in his pants, but his little baby was already intensely aware of Daddy's hand on her bare thigh, too.

Daddy's large hand, so warm, tingling hot sending little waves of electricity under her little skirt and right between her bare legs, Daddy's big hand so close to her warm little baby cunny. Them both so concentrated on his hand on her bare skin they were barely watching the movie when she unconsciously moved her fingers closer to her buttery warm little cunny, needing, reaching her little fingers to her warm little panties, her warm little slit, her so lightly touching herself Daddy's big hand on her bare thigh making her so warm inside she could barely stand it.

She thought about Daddy at night, her under her covers in her little nightie, her slipping her hand inside her little panties. Sometimes she'd pull her teddy on top of her pretending Daddy had come to her room, pretending he was kissing her, teddy's warm soft fur like Daddy's furry chest. She put her hand on Daddy's hand as she so often did just as a dreamy Mazzy Star song started playing, the soft pale light on the screen flickering over everyone in a hushed moment as the beautifully hot scene unfolded.

A steamy scene of a young girl and her lover, him undressing her, him kissing his way between her bare legs, him licking her between her legs. Daddy's hand reflexively squeezed, again, and again, his hand so close to his little baby's warm little panties, her warm little cunny, images of his baby's perfect little slit so close to his big hand when she began squeezing his hand tighter. Daddy felt her hand moving and glanced down and saw her fingers between her legs. He rushed to look back up at the screen. His baby's legs reflexively opening, her little hips almost imperceptibly lifting closer to Daddy's big fingers, the boy in the movie going down on the girl, him kissing between her legs, him taking off her little panties.

Baby began breathing harder, as hard as Daddy was, subtly wriggling looking down at Daddy's cock throbbing hot hard in his pants. He wanted so badly to touch her, for his little baby to touch him, his cock so, so hard, pre-cum wetting his jeans, for her to squeeze and pull on his cock like he imagined her doing so often in his bed alone at night. His little baby under the covers, her pulling on raging hard cock, his little baby, her little cunny creamy dreamy slippery wet.

Baby imagined her and Daddy in Daddy's big bed, Daddy between her legs like the boy in the movie. Together they were slowly, incrementally moving Daddy's big hand closer, and closer, those several inches closer between her legs, under her little skirt, the side of Daddy's big hand touching, pressing into her warm little slit, both of them holding their breath for that long moment. Her panties so moist, baby breathed out as Daddy turned his hand so his fingers were cupping his little baby's warm wet little cunny through her tiny, thin little panties.

Them watching the boy lick the girl's warm little cunny, the close up of her closing her eyes, the look of pleasure on her face, Daddy fingering his little girl's warm little baby cunny. Right there in the dark of the theater they'd been to so many times together, he almost gushed out a breath heated surprise when his little baby reached over and put her hand on the huge throbbing bulge in Daddy's jeans.

Squeezing, squeezing, her little hand on Daddy's big cock like they'd both imagined so many times alone in their beds at night. Daddy's big finger pushing right against her warm little slit, pushing her thin little flowery panties into her dripping wet little hole. Baby squeezing, squeezing Daddy's cock, so big and thick and hot even through his jeans.

They were both looking up at the screen wide eyed, their mouths open, touching each other, rubbing each other, watching the two young lovers so huge on the screen, him licking her, her legs spread, him making her roll her little hips just like his little baby was.

Daddy as casually as he could laid his jacket over their laps, them continuing to rub and squeeze each other even after the scene ended, them both looking up at the screen fearful of looking at each other, as if they did they'd stop when baby leaned more toward Daddy, his arm pressing, moving, rubbing over her swollen little breasts through her sweater, his big fingers rubbing her through her moist little panties when Daddy slipped his big fingers under the leg of her little panties, his big fingers sliding through her pink slippery wet little slit, sliding, pressing, Daddy touching into her hot, tight wet little baby pussy, his little baby creaming all over Daddy's big fingers.

Daddy was making her so, so hot, she was squeezing Daddy's big cock when Daddy unbuttoned his jeans, him guiding her hand inside, her managing to get her hand into the waistband. Baby felt the smooth hot heat of Daddy's hard cock, wrapping her warm little hand around head, squeezing, sliding down the shaft of Daddy's cock, her so excited the thick meaty girth of Daddy's big cock in her warm little hand.

Both of them trying to move subtly so no one would notice, baby began squeezing, pulling, her first time touching a cock, Daddy's cock, her little cunny squeezing around Daddy's big finger fucking in and out of her warm little hole when baby leaned up and whispered,

"Daddy…lets go home, Daddy," her squeezing his cock, Daddy rubbing her clit with his thumb, Daddy whispering into her hair, "Yesss baby, lets you and Daddy go home," his fingers wet with his little girl, Daddy's pre-cum all over her little hand neither of them knowing, or caring that the people to the left and right of them knew what they'd ben doing, that they were leaving them, pussy's dripping wet, cocks hard as rock, the impression of Daddy and his little baby indelibly imprinted on each of their minds, forever fantasizing what Daddy and his little baby did together when they got home, behind closed doors where no one would see, Daddy and his little baby in the privacy of their home discovering each other in an entirely new way. Daddy and his little baby alone together in Daddy's big bed.


End file.
